The invention relates to an adjusting apparatus for a folding-unit cylinder for actuating members which guide folded products.
The invention is based on the object of providing an adjusting apparatus of the generic type mentioned in the introduction, which adjusting apparatus can be set remotely and makes it possible to set members which guide folded products with the same basic structure in the circumferential direction of the folding-unit cylinder or in the radial direction.
According to the invention, this is achieved by a linkage which can be set longitudinally by means of an adjusting drive which is arranged in the folding-unit cylinder, and by an adjusting member which is articulated on the output side of the linkage, is mounted so as to be rotatable about the axis of the folding-unit cylinder and actuates the members which guide folded products.
A refinement of this type affords the further advantage that it is independent of the main drive of the folding-unit cylinder.
According to one refinement of the invention, the linkage has a rotatable spindle which is mounted so as not to be displaceable in the longitudinal direction and has an outer threaded part, the outer threaded part engaging into a threaded bush which is coupled to the adjusting member by means of a bolt. This refinement transfers the setting movement to a threaded connection. Extraordinarily sensitive setting is thus possible.
The adjusting drive preferably has an output shaft to which a bevel gear wheel is fitted which meshes with at least one further bevel gear wheel which is fitted onto a spindle, and the further bevel gear wheel drives the spindle. This results in a space-saving construction for transmitting the drive force to the spindle which can be set longitudinally.
For the purpose of supplying current to the adjusting drive, slip rings which are connected fixedly to the shaft of the folding-unit cylinder are advantageously provided and interact with current-conducting contacts which are attached to a fixed wall of the folding unit, and the current-conducting contacts are arranged such that they can be lifted off from the slip rings. This refinement prevents wear of the current-conducting contacts during operation of the folding-unit cylinder.